Total Drama: Magic
by L.O.V.E.Fluff
Summary: The hottest new reality show in the spiral pitting fourteen Wizards against the wilderness in a series of hardcore challenges. Who will win? Will there be Romance? Will there be Alliances? Two students from each school will come up and rise the to the challenge! DO YOU have what it Takes?
1. Welcome to Total Drama Magic

**Also since I'm a girl ( hence Lady) the guys personalities might be off; I am an only child and have no boys to confirm this with so someone P.M. me if the personality is off. Also I'm cohost and my stats are Kileys so nuff said.**

**-Chapter One-**

_-Rewards, Rewards and More Rewards-_

_Our story begins as a boy at the age of sixteen or so walks unto a dock in front of an old summer Campground, with a total of four cabins and a mess hall. He has ruffled black hair; warm brown eyes and a great smile, he has a dark black t-shirt and jeans._

"Hello I am Anthony OwlShade, the host of Total drama Magic. Where the winner of a twenty week long competition the pets some of the most dramactic wizards of our age will receive One million crowns."

"There are a total of fourteen campers two from each from each school. However I am the host and therefore I don't have to play by the rules" said the man now recognized as Anthony. He smirked" I'm a balance wizard," he held out his wand and made a huge three headed dragon with heads matching the elemental schools. "but still not a contestant; The Host.

"Alright let's meet our contestants;" and as he finished his sentence a fiery boat landed right next to the dock of the cruddy camp. A boy with a firestorm cap with spiky red hair sticking out walked out unto the dock, "first up's Brandon DragonFlame" The boy looked pretty surprised but overall stoked to be there.

"Hey how you doing man; great to be here" it was clear the last part was pure sarcasm. He walked over to the end of the dock with his orange and red bag trailing behind him.

Anthony began again as another boat came to the island this one splashing all over his hair, Anthony was not impressed with this one however", Not my hair!" in a split second a stylist came up an fixed it" Ok now let us introduce my wonderful cohost Lady "A girl with Brown hair all frizzed up, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes walked unto the dock; she had a sparkly red t-shirt on with short yoga pants on; and she was wearing Flipflops.

In an instant though Anthony pushed her off the Dock and shouted" That was for the hair Lady! That was for the hair!," Though in another instant she got out her wand and froze him.

" That was for pushing me off a dock" She simply got back out and shook getting all the moisture out but she made sure she was dry by casting a link on herself with the other end on Anthony.

He was quickly warmed out of his Icicle and jumped into a bucket of Ice water to stop the pain.

He then faced back towards her; clearly un-amused" Not Cool, Lady not cool, Hilarious to our viewers but not cool."

"Your fault for drenching me when I'm a fire wizard." At this Anthony got the Ice water he was sitting in and threw it at her. Lady just shrugged at her appearance and did a mass link, damaging Anthony even farther and drying her off completely "Now Anthony you have no Ice water to save yourself."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm sorry will you freeze me now" Lady just cast a major artic sting on him; saving his 'in the moment' designer clothing from being destroyed.

Lady started to announce the next camper as Anthony making sure he was dried off "Ok now that little break is done; time to welcome Jacob LightCrown;" A boy with an Orange shirt and overalls walked unto the dock.

" Great to be outside of Cool Ranch; yo", As Jacob walked by he stomped on Lady's foot and she bit her lip to stop from screaming.

Since lady was still recovering from her paining foot and jumping up and down like an idiot. Jacob introduced the next camper,

"Welcome Natasha Moonrunner, aka the up and coming designer Sasha Moon." A girl with platinum blonde hair, creamy white skin, and electric blue eyes, walked onto the deck she seemed surprised with the camp's condition but just shrugged.

" Hi Anthony; great to be here. "

_**Natasha Confessional**_

Her hands were folded and she began to rant on " I bet I can find some new styles here but this is the WORST living accommodations ever."

_**Back to the campsite**_

" Now it's time to introduce" Anthony sentence was then finished by Lady's hand covering his mouth,

"Jade Martyrstone, OW!? What the hell Anthony?!" In Lady's had was teeth marks, signaling Anthony bit into her hand.

A girl with deep black hair and bright lime green eyes, walked unto the grounds, she was wearing a tank top with a camo design and her wand was at her belt. Her dark jeans had holes in them.

" A pleasure to be here, no", her accent was easily not from wizard city, maybe Valencia or Dragonspyre. She appeared polite but there was easily some sarcasm in her voice.

"Melca Elto Phan, Mialk blo Anthony mastro ke of sile spici con juel stacy . Stole de Fafi, no de Avalon kie pie", OK everyone was surprised when they heard that come out of Natasha's mouth.

" Melca Bwee tell kamma se de bella" No one was surprised when that came out of Jade's mouth. Her chuckling gave the way that Natasha said something funny.

" Ok I'll admit that was hilarious now that I searched it up.", and now that Lady was in on this giggling girls bit. Anthony was getting really depressed.

"can you switch back to English from" he was snapping his fingers like he was on the verge of coming up with an awnser.

" Valencian, mo mi Anthony," Natasha, Jade, and Lady said this in unision.

" Just Go stand over by the other campers, " Anthony just pointed his figure and off Jade went sitting right next to Sasha,

" Now its time to introduce Garrett Mythbreaker, more commonly known as Gaaaaarrry, Duuude," the boy in question walked out with his hair worn shaggy, it was teal and curly almost covering his brown eyes.

" Hey man, digging the nature groove. It totally will let me practice my meditations in peace of the forest, and the earthy air is good for the soul." Gary looked at his peace sign around his neck and fiddled with it. " and my peace sign is bringing In some happy mojo so this place has got to be good."

"OK Gary " Anthony pushed Gary along and then wiped his hand on his shirt to get the 'nature vibes' off it and then signaled him to go over, with Jacob, Brandon, Jade, and Sasha.

" Now welcoming Ranasa Frostsinger," Lady had taken over since Anthony was trying 'to lose the Nature' from his shirt.

"Hello Everyone" she was wearing a charmed sunhat that kept out a good deal of tan, if you looked underneath you would see her skin; pale as snow. Lady led her over to where she was able to configure a shady tree.

"Alura MoonBlood come on out" Anthony and Lady agreed on a rotation system. So at the start of the system was Anthony's turn.

A girl with silver hair and hazel eyes hidden behind glasses squeaked out from behind the boat. After about five minutes of Lady coaxing her out she finally spoke

"hi" Take a chill pill girl it's not like you're on interspiral television, oh wait you are. Sorry Alura.

"Come on out Drake ummm… DeathFountain" IN reality someone misspelled his name as Datehfuontain, and Lady was having trouble reading it.

A boy with a leather jacket and a death earring, walked in unto the dock " Yeah the name's Drake. SO this is my home for the next twelve weeks, well it was either this or summer school since my parents don't let me spend all my time at home during my summers"

_**Confessional**_

" Personally I would rather be here than with my family"

_**Back to reality.**_

" OK now its time to introduce Jesse Stormcaller comin…," Anthony's sentence was finished by Jesse screaming.

"WHAT'S UP PIGSWICK AND COOL RANCH!?" Jesse's screaming easily revealed his hometown, and wizarding school.

After everyone's ears healed after Jesse's antics. " Alright coming to us from Marleybone, and five time winner of the big bucks beauty award Scarlet RubyHammer.

"I'll make this quick do what I say and no one gets hurt!" scarlet threats left a broken spirit in everyone even Anthony and Gary,

After getting back his Mojo Anthony took a turn to get his spirits back, "introducing Mackenzie fairy…"

But Mackenzie's palm covered his mouth and said "say that like you actually mean to introduce me, like I actually exist but if you don't that will just prove how sexist you are like the rest of your gender."

"GIVE IT UP FOR MACKENZIE FAIRYCALLER, THE AMBITIOUS AMAZON!?" Anthony did not want to be pegged off as sexist in the first episode so he did what Mackenzie said he should do.

" YEAH!" Mackenzie quickly made her way to the remainder of the girls, giving harsh glares to the male campers.

Lady clapped her hands and said "Ok now introducing Derek…" a beautiful melody came from the ship that was arriving in the dock, " Stormsong." Derek quickly got off and silently trekked over to the other campers.

Anthony said " SECOND to last camper give it up for Eric Bearbloom." A boy with a set of yoyos began to do what he liked to call the numb yo, before drake threw a stick in there and messed up his mojo.

" Looks like the nerd lost his chance at the numb yo" Drake's laughter rang through Eric's ears like bells.

The last camper and Lady's next camper Alexander Goldsmith, walked out from the boat; with a frostbound grimhorn and a riding outfit. The funniest thing he looked a lot like Gary,

Except his hair was shorter

And he didn't smell like Nature,

He had a deep pompous air to him, it was like he just had to impress everybody.

" Hello madame is this where we'll be staying over the twelve weeks because if so that is completely idiotic. " then he saw Gary" Hello. "Those were the only words that could muster out of his mouth.

"cool beans dude, cool beans. I'm Gary Mythbreaker"

"Alexander Goldsmith", they shook hands.

"freaky," Lady blurted out and frankly everyone thought so too, " Okay I' 'll introduce one team, Sasha, Jade, Eric, Drake, Jacob, Alura, and Gary are the Flaming beetles. While everyone else is the Screaming hydra's."

" NO WAY I am staying on a team with that many boys," Mackenzie was easily not happy.

Gary got up and said " I'll switch with her" and thus the teams were set.

"OK The first challenge and more on the next episode of TOTAL Drama Magic!", Lady and Anthony screamed this in unison so it cause a seven pip tempest to head out in the opposite direction.

"Wow don't want to be on the other side of that" and with that every single camper burst out into laughter.

**Translations**

**Natasha: I know this place is awful but Anthony most likely has a secret stash of hair gel taking up most of the luxury space. In his brain! which is as spacious as Avalon.**

**Jade: I know right he has the I.Q. points of a crayon.**

**J,L, and N: Valencian, my dear Anthony**

**A/N: alright for those of you who have never been to Avalon, it takes a long time to get anywhere, its like a tree you have to follow the same boring road until till you find where the branches start to split, Avalon is about as large as wizard city really.**


	2. First Challenge: Racing

**The argument between the girls is quite subtle because the girls in my class got into the most stupid argument of all time back up towards March-febuaryish and still have not made up. I find that downright stupid And I am sorry for not finding time to update. UGH I know I am a lazy *****, With My Journal I am going to go with a very long editing process and be done in about 3-9 weeks. **

**Welcome to total Drama: Magic- Part two**

**7:00 pm; the first day-** Everyone was in their cabins currently except for the girls, on the screaming hydras. Scarlet was hogging their entire cabin to herself. Fortunately the only girl who had to suffer was Ranasa. But the girls on the Flaming Beetles (where most of the girls were in the first place) were hospitable and let Ranasa stay in their cabin.

Which became quite crowded, but nobody really cared. I mean it was better than letting Ranasa have to spend the night with that b**** of a pyromancer. It was kinda like a sleep over except they just talked and got to know each other better, no none of that boy stuff you see in the movies, just things. Like who was their favorite teacher in Ravenwood, What's their favorite book, favorite restaurant, and junk like that Every once in a while an argument would pop up, but they usually got over it.

Usually being the key word; it started small but ended in a riff that separated the girls, not to the point where they were Heather and Leshawna but to the point where they just didn't get along.

It was Alura, Mackenzie, and Ranasa; separated between everyone else except Scarlet. However the girls did gang up together to bomb Scarlet with Tomatoes, and they all found it satisfying for the look on his face.

Everyone got a good night sleep, I mean after the boys were done playing indoor Mini-Sol. Now that was loud. Did they really have to play the traditional conch shell march for thirty minutes?

The next morning everybody was abruptly woken up by a loud horn. Slowly the girls walked out of their cabin; the guys walked out of their respective cabins, and the bitch slowly trailed out of her cabin, with cucumbers on her eyes, and that weird green paste.

When Lady and Anthony arrived looking refreshed and clean unlike the rest of them. Then Lady clapped her hands

" Ok everyone go with their respective teams" Ranasa refused to move I mean seriously it's not like Scarlet's going to… Ok now never mind.

"Move it bluenette were losing daylight" Seriously at 6:00 IN THE EFFFING MORNING. But Ranasa scooted over anyway.

Then when Anthony was done not making any sense he explained the challenges "Alright Today we are doing a standard Race."

Everyone began to cheer, and slap hi-fives, how often is there a normal summer camp challenge when you have magic.

"oops did I say standard I'm sorry I meant: SUPER DUPER, "

Lady began to scowl at him" Anthony"

He rolled his eyes in reply "Your no fun. The Amazing Race across Camp, with dangerous giants, Evil trees, magic zombies, Dragons that spit fire, all while a hail and lightning storm rock the entire terrain. Two Rules; you can only use your own school, and you have to go in a bathing suit."

Groans followed the last message, however Anthony wasn't finished yet

" Now if you win first place you can't insure your team victory so this is the amount of points you get per place, 1st 20 points, 2nd 15 points, 3rd 13 points, 4th 12 points, 5th 10 points, 6th 9 points, 7th 8 points, 6th 7points, 7th 6 points, 8th 5 points, 9th 4 points, 10th 3 points, 11th 2 points, 12th 1 points, 13th 0 points, 14th a penalty. Now any questions?"

Alura's hand shot up, and she asked her question" What kind of penalty?" This happened very quickly.

Lady hand shot up and covered Anthony's mouth about just as fast" Today the winning team will get Tacos, burritos, and chili for dinner, number 14's punishment cleaning those bathrooms after their done"

Gasps filled the air, and the moment that they were given the Ok to go and prepare for the challenge everyone went and got their wands and headed to the starting point.

Anthony raised his flag and brought it down within 5 seconds they were off, I mean the rest of them were off the moment after Ranasa stunned everyone and Brandon put stun block on for all of them.

Eric cloaked a life blade on himself before continuing forward. Jacob was running fast almost enough to catch up to Ranasa, before Mackenzie hit with him saber tooth from behind.

They were almost reaching the Evil trees, when suddenly A Forest lord began to attack everything in its path.

As Mackenzie and Ranasa were up ahead they casted a spirit shield, and Tower shield on themselves respectively.

Derek used his magic to create a shrieking melody that made the beast wince in pain just long enough for him to get by.

Jesse tried to copy his spell, but ended up creating a taunting melody that attracted the beast. Before it called for its many relatives;

Scarlet was using fire magic to jet her up to the top four before Alex used his myth calendar to fry her.

Alura wasn't good at sports but she kept the forest lords away from her using a black cat to keep her moving; along with the occasional ghoul protection.

Gary had a few trolls and even a Talos golem to make sure he could keep up his speed. Natasha used stun magic and stunned everything in her path and made a Ice sled and began to race through the forest.

Brandon had a phoenix burn through the trees, whilst Jade and her Life shield and prism were able to subdue one of the beasts.

Drake had a skeletal dragon fly him over the battle field often sending poison to stop his opponents; however Eric used his blade to get a centaur's arrow and send down him and his dragon.

"All Right you're going to pay dweeb." Drake's fist made an uppercut across Eric's Face and the two of them started a duel between themselves. Before Eric fled outside the dueling ring and had to survive the rest of the competition without MANA.

Everyone began to make their way to the forest with Ranasa in the lead. The zombies began to rise, along with a few firecats coming in from all directions, while Mackenzie, Derek and Ranasa were stuck fighting them off, Scarlet raced away and smiled "HAHAAHAAH"

Unbeknownst to the small group stuck between the zombies and Fire cats; which now included Jesse, jade, and Natasha who had all gotten to close and were unable to stop before making contact; Ranasa was becoming quite upset she slowly began to cast a magic circle around herself.

The hail that covered the area began to fall harder and harder she was using an insane amount of Magic; her blue hair was lifted up and she began to cast a spell; A gargantuan wooly mammoth, it not only knocked out the remaining enemies near them; but the hail storm knocked Scarlet down to.

Even Eric who was in the back could see the insane amount of Magical energy radiating from where the zombies were. Ranasa then conjured a huge sword of Ice and began to slice down everything in her path.

Alura's was casting a few wraiths to stop the zombies that continued to pop up. Alex and Gary had cast trolls, and earthquakes to keep up their speed and avoid contact with enemies. Natasha was using an Ice wyvern to keep herself in the running. Scarlet was currently knocked out towards the back, and was most likely going to end up in Last.

Jacob had finally escaped the saber tooth and had a balance healing spell to stop him from falling down. Brandon had a fire dragon slowly speeding him through the area; the cold air on his face, often causing his hand to go up and put his cap back into place.

Jade had used a spinysaurs card to push herself along; before long everyone had reached the dragons, the lightning and hail hadn't been much of a problem earlier when they were closer to the bottom, but now since they were approaching the peak and it seemed to never stop thundering with a clattering sound shaking the area.

Ranasa was currently ahead of everyone else and used some Ice magic to pull herself up to the Peak taking First place, Mackenzie had a scorpion to ride on and had barely snagged second place before Brandon aimed at her with a link. "Oh DAMMIT"

After a bunch of shocking and twisting; the order followed Derek, Brandon, Jade, Natasha, Alura, Alex, Gary, Drake, Jesse, Eric, Jacob, and Scarlet.

"So who won?" everyone asked and when Lady came back with her calculator a few minutes later they finalized the results

Anthony spoke loud and clear for this one" Alright the screaming Hydra's have a total of 60 points but Scarlet will still have a penalty no matter how this plays out. BUT the FLAMING Beetles WIN WITH a total of 61 points."

Ranasa kept a calm face and just congratulated the other players, and she was invited to eat with them. Everyone else just sucked it up and ate radioactive pieta stew. While Scarlet had a nice long night scrubbing Toilets while she cried her heart out about it.

So the next day Lady and Anthony walked up unto the dock and said" ALL THIS AND MORE ON TOTAL DRAMA MAGIC" and another 7 pip tempest was set out to sea.

**Finally done; in reality I really only worked on it for about 3 days. Really I only pretended to work have the time. Sasha was addressed as Natasha in this because I felt like it and I did not plan for the FLAMING Beetles to win. I Was actually hoping for the screaming hydras but OH Well.**


	3. Jade

**While I wait Patiently for OCs I decided it would be super hilarious to make an Audition video for everyone, but first is Jade Matyrstone.**

"Lukas You better be holding the crystal ball right, Oh hello folks my Name is Jadica Martyrstone but everyone calls my Jade" said A girl with short black hair, and huge emerald green eyes that appear unnatural. "And this is my audition for Total Drama: Magic. "She continued and pushed a head of ash hair out of the way. "My parents are researchers, from Valencia, but me and my siblings were born in Dragonspyre." The ash head popped back out and said" hi" before she pushed it back out of the footage.

"I am a life Wizard, and an Archmage at that. And my wand is this" she said as she pulled out a short Green dagger with lighter green roses on it" The dagger of Thorns. Given to me by my parents when I became an Archmage",

"Now I must let my sister Colleen, no Collie take over for me. Lukas hand over the crystal Ball" said Jade as she went behind the crystal ball and focused on her older Sister Collie. Collie's Ash hair was pulled into a long braid trailing down her back and her outfit an orange coat" My little Bitch of a sister is caring and sweet but has a very active temper that often gets her into big trouble."

"Oops looks like were out of time. This is Jade Martyrstone. Signing Out".

**If you were waiting for an actual chapter of the story, You have to wait until I get all the OC's and finish these.**


	4. Jesse

**Here comes Jesse's Audition; Also I haven't really released Jesse so you need to know he like every other member of this show is sixteen or seventeen.**

A boy with dark blonde hair walked in front of a Crystal Ball, His purple eyes filled with mischief. "Hello to all you folks; my name is Jesse Stormcaller, I am a Tempest wizard from Cool ranch and attend Pigswick Academy. Wizard City is really fools to thing all magic comes from a tree; it comes from a Fountain." He felt disgusted when talking about Wizard City because in his eyes Pigswick was a much better school.

"My sister Cherry is filming this, I'll tell you about how I love Pigswick, and it's so cool with its big towers; and I love its winding streets; my parents own a Wysteria Villa and that's where we live. I'm a level seventy eight Diviner, as wizard city folk call it. Thaddeus Price is my Professor. Now here's is my wand" said Jesse as he pulled out a Dark pointed wand with yellow and purple lightning symbols signing all over it.

" OK Jesse now it's my turn to describe you, My big brother Jesse is the biggest prankster to ever come from Cool Ranch, he's really cool but he's not smart at all." Said a girl with red hair most likely named cherry. Jesse retaliated" hey at least I can pass MY FROST CLASSES" After a long sibling rivalry like a clash in which Cherry won she said "Please accept my brother I really don't want to spend the summer with him.


	5. Mackenzie

**Now with the first OC Audition of an OC I did not make myself; introducing Mackenzie Fairycaller.**

A girl with White hair and Blue eyes wearing, and baby blue sweater with Black jeans. She took off her sweater and her undershirt had in Big baby blue Lettering _I would rather be single than listen to a guy. _"Hey all you people watching here, the name's Mackenzie; Mackenzie FairyCaller."

"Since I have no one to tell you about my personality I'll do it myself, I'll do anything to win but I would save your life if it meant losing mine deep down." Mackenzie was currently combing her hair into a long ponytail." And this is my wand." Mackenzie pulled out a long blue blade with a sharp edge; It was glowing blue.

"I live on my own by myself in this quiet castle" She reached out her hands and showed everyone an imperial palace;" and here's my pet. OH Ms. Whiskers", Coming from behind a walkway was a little Green Oni. "this is my favorite pet Ms. Whiskers Fairycaller my Jade Oni."

"And I know what the prize money is along with the other ones, ONE MILLON CROWNS. I'm gonna use that to fund an all-girls school to learn how to women can be just as good as men, Don't get me wrong I love wizard city but I'll make my school like university so I won't have any competition." Mackenzie went into a different room and got out her blueprints for the school.

"Also I don't care if you don't accept me or not. Mackenzie Fairycaller, over and out."


	6. Brandon

**Yup here's Brandon. Dear KINGREADER, People gave me way too many OC's after you gave me yours so your OC will be in this story but he will make a guest appearance in the next chapter of My Journal. Unfortunately everyone else who gave me an Oc for My Journal They'll appear in this one instead**

There was a group of people standing in some shade with a crystal ball in their faces. They all had flaming red hair _(A/N: NO NOT WEASLEYS)_, dark skin, and crimson eyes to match. The oldest with a firestorm cap and spiky hair faced to the young girl "Kiley would get the crystal"

"KK" her ponytail flipped behind her as she positioned the camera. Then her cousin pushed out her twin out of the picture and started his intro "Ok I'm Brandon DragonFlame, a native to the stunning world of Zafaria, and home to the well-known group of the DragonFlame mages. "

"Obviously I belong to the school of fire and I'm using the Prize money to recreate Dragonspyre and restore it to its former glory. I always loved Dragonspyre's enriching past excluding the part where almost everyone died because a huge dragon incinerated the whole place. When I got to visit it when I was thirteen; I was devastated by the fact by how torn down the place is so it's my life dream to save it."

The moment Brandon finished his little cousin pushed him out of the way and started" Cousin Brandon is funny, calm, and can usual keep his inner fire cool."

" OK that's all about me for my audition for total drama Magic; Kwaheri". Brandon and his cousins waved as his audition came to a close.


	7. Alura

**Alura MoonBlood's turn in the line of Auditions. And it might be the hardest one I've done yet, Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME A FEMALE FIRE WIZARD. I can't think of one without betraying Kiley who Is FINALLY a legendary and I am very proud of her for it, since she's was and still is my first, most powerful, and favorite character. **

A girl with shining silver hair walked in front of a crystal ball; she had brown skin, and large hazel eyes covered with glasses. She tapped on the glass" Is this thing on." She had apparently never used a crystal ball because when in lit up saying RECORDING IN PROGRESS, she shrieked and ran behind the curtain, after a few moments she peeked her head back outside" Um Hello, My name Is Alura Moonblood and yeah I'm really shy. I am currently a necromancer and Ravenwood school of Magic."

" This is my wand" Alura dove back behind the curtain and pulled out a dark wood wand with the wood spiral in the middle. "Ok, also I really want to use the prize money to help people or a chance to explore the Spiral.

"My parents are really, overprotective so I've never left grizzelheim except for when I go to school in Wizard City; if you really met me and knew me well you know how witty, sarcastic and spirited I am but no one does, the only part of my personality people actually do know is the fact that I'm a book worm." She heard her mom calling for dinner and finished her audition.

" I hope I get chosen, the name's Alura don't forget it."

**Also Destiny, Autumn, and Brandon are the only characters who aren't made up, well I'm not sure about Destiny but Brandon and Autmun are my friends' characters. Paige and Blake are real just with changed names. Also Jackie Shadowraith is real on my account.**


	8. Scarlet

_**Now with Scarlet RubyHammer, the OC who will most likely leave in the first or second chapter because I don't like her AT ALL. People with this personality it's not against you but I made this character to be bossy, and over controlling, this way I don't betray Kiley. Originally she was going to be sweet, and hyper but I gave that to Natasha. **_

A girl with dark grey hair tied into pigtails walked in front of a platform, before sitting down on a cushion her eyes were a rugged Indigo being catlike and scary, "I'll make this quick and easy, My name is Scarlet RubyHammer, I'm short but you better listen to what I say, if not Daddy will get rid of everything and will make a much better magic school than Pigswick or Ravenwood. Also I'm the school of Fire but that's not to important."

She snapped her figures for a visual age and showed a toy wrecking ball destroying Lego Pigswick and Ravenwood. And then she got out a huge Lego castle that was all pink and purple her grin turned into a sickly sweet smile." This is my golden encrusted wand" she pulled out a long Bow with a pink sheath of arrows, but the bow in self was incrusted with Rubies, Gold, and Crystals.

" You could say I'm spoiled but I just know how to get what I want when I want it, and I am using the grand prize for a new castle for my fire cat." She heard he father calling from downstairs and she went down but not before she faced back at the crystal ball and said " Remember this I will win this thing", and turned it off.


	9. Gary

**Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages give it up for Gary Goldsmith. That was my fail at a circus opening. -_- P.S. the myth wizards have different personalities to show the differences since they have similar looks for a reason which will be explained later in the series.**

A boy with dark blue hair and deep chocolate brown eyes walked unto a rainbow on his Myth house, he began meditating before he realized the crystal ball was on." Oh hello my name is Garett Goldsmith, but most people call me Gary. Now let's see more about me I'm an archmage, and a conjurer. I have a twin brother but he left with our mother when my parents divorced when I was three and I haven't seen him since; my dad remarried to my mum and had my sister Solarity. She's twelve now."

Gary pulled out a long steel axe with runes on them "and this is my wand, Now let's see I'm really calm and nothing can phase me except for waste something that could help others; unless its food. I don't get the best grades but my mum (she's actually my stepmother) says not to worry about it,"

Gary looked at his watch"I really need to get back to meditating but I have one more thing to tell u; I want to us the Grand Prize to start a charity for the starving children in the spiral. Later Peace out." And the crystal ball finished its message.

**Next comes; Alexander GoldSmith, I mean Alexander Mythbreaker. You guys figured it out right.**


	10. Alex

**How you doing, I am halfway through the audition and just have Eric, Ranasa, Natasha, Daniel, Drake, and Jacob. Now it's Alexander Mythbreaker. Also known as the Gentlemen Twin. He's very uptight; ha. If you are british keep in mind he's from wizard 101's marleybone which is nothing like England so I 've heard. Keep in mind Gary is from Marleybone but moved to Krokotopia at a young age.**

A boy with an uptight posture, Blue hair, and brown eyes sat in front of a warm fireplace with a cup of hot tea in a black vest. His eyes locked deep into the flames until he realized the crystal was filming. "hello" he paused for a moment to pour Lemon in his tea and to drink it with his pinky up.

" My name is Alexander Derek Mythbreaker; Jr. A conjurer from Marleybone, born and bred. Also my mother raised me when she divorced my father when I was a young lad. She told me that unlike my father I must treat a woman with respect." He pulled out a dark blue umbrella patterned with yellow eyes. " This is my wand."

" I also have a twin which I have not seen for thirteen years" , but it doesn't matter to me see mother gives all her love to me and My ugh Older sister. She has graduated from Ravenwood already and is three years older than me." He paused " I am eloquent and polite, and a real charmer. I joined this competition to use the prize to hold a ball for every lady in the spiral."

In a second he put his hand on the crystal ball and ended his message.


	11. Ranasa

**This is Ranasa's audition into the world of Total Drama. **

A pale girl with her blue hair in a ponytail, walked in front of a crystal ball with a lapis lazuli colored book in her hands. When her head looked up from the book, her sky blue eyes came into focus. She closed the book "Did you know that there is a world in which magic doesn't exist? Oh I guess I haven't introduced myself; my name is Ranasa FrostSinger. I was born in Wintertusk and moved to wizard city to learn magic and such."

She pulled out a long white bow with sky blue vine designs covering it; she got an arrow and shot straight at a dart board. "and this is my wand pretty cool huh. I am a Thaumaturge, also known as a student of Ice. Let's see I became an Archmage a few months back. Also please don't try to make me angry on purpose." Her sky blue eyes darkened for a moment" Because you might, no you will be attacked with a gargantuan Wooly Mammoth, do I make myself clear."

" OK other than that; I Like helping people, being independent, and I'm intelligent so I am hoping to use the prize money to start my own library for everyone in the spiral." She got some tea, and finished out with a close" See ya later".

**Ok after this is Natasha and my absolute favorite character I created for this series (My opinion and I'll tell you now she won't win); then after that is just, Drake, Eric, Derek, and Jacob.**


	12. Natasha

**Here comes my favorite character I have made for this story; Natasha Moonrunner. Unfortunately, I have decided that she is not the winner: but she at least makes it half-way there, as long as you know. They're gonna curse in this chapter a little.**

A girl with platinum blonde hair sat across from a crystal ball; fidgeting; she wore a dark grey vest with a blue undershirt her hair kept neatly in a bun, she had professional looking grey glasses; that hid her twitching Caribbean blue eyes. Her skin looked; Creamy and pale like fresh fallen snow. But then in an instant she ripped out her bun and replaced it with a blue barrette making her hair fall into beautiful curls. She switched out the boring grey glasses for some sleek blue ones. She took off the vest to reveal a sparkly blue tank top underneath. " Hi, sorry about that my mom wanted me to look 'professional' for this audition."

"I guess I haven't introduced myself; my name is Natasha Moonrunner, but everyone who I let can call me Sasha. I was born December 31st at 11:59 p.m. No Shit, I am a Thamaturge, aka a student of Ice, I am an archmage; Born and raised in Polaris. I have had the chance to view the world; and I want to be a fashion designer." She pulled out a long golden baton with a navy grip." This is my wand" she pushed the very end and the tip turned into a pen " and it doubles as a pen for me to write Fashion ideas. "

" I live with my too serious mom, and younger brother Phil. I am a Party animal, fashionista, hyperactive, but I really want to help people so I am using my Prize to start my own fashion line and then if I'm successful or not I'll make my own charity. Oh my gosh it's that late already, well I gotta go see ya, Sasha is out". Natasha ended her message.


	13. Derek

**Ok its Derek's turn, sorry I haven't updated for a while I went to a theme park today though. It is now up to me to create challenge ideas past the first one; dang I really need to get some sleep; it's not late but my eyes hurt so badly.**

A boy with dark black hair was gracefully staring at a piece of paper on a music stand; he then picked up the Viola which was placed on the stand. Her electric blue eyes focusing on the sheets he played a creepy haunting tune. A dark, yet beautiful melody filled the room filled the room where his audition was starting. He realized the crystal ball was watching and he faced back to the camera and started" My name is Derek StormSong, a musician who belongs to the school of storm."

" I am an archmage, I live by myself; I am a person who's personality can be described as creepy and haunting. I was born to a family in Marleybone who abused me after discovering my magic storm abilities: and I used my music as a way to turn away from their abuse and moved out the moment I could. My name was originally MythSong but I changed it when I moved out," he pulled out a long violet viola bow. " My wand is something I also use with my magic." He played a dark and beautiful tune as a reminder of his childhood.

" I want to go to this reality show because it will be a way to reveal myself; I am really invisible to my classmates in Ravenwood; so this is just my opening to everyone else." With one last melody he closed his audition.

**Also P.M me if you want your character to end up with a certain person. The first two challenges are reward challenges so you can learn the characters a bit better.**


	14. Jacob

**Jacob Lightcrown; Yeah really this guy's eyes are really creepy, even creepier than Jade's eyes creepy. Losing focus of the main problem here: REVIEW! please? He is also like the Ezekiel/ Scott of this series. Yeah I said Scott. P.M. if you want your character to end up with someone, **

A boy with catlike eyes that are bright neon orange, walked unto a patch of dirt in a red barn farm. He spat some spit on the ground and wiped his hands on his overalls and spat yet again

" the names Jacob Lightcrown, and I'll make this sorta quick. I am homeschooled balance wizard by my mom here and to her I can do no wrong" he pulled out a dark blue pitchfork" this here's my wand, I'm legendary, seventeen, and born and raised in cool ranch."

He then pulled a little girl about the age of four by the pigtail unto the stage" My brother Jacob is the nicest handsomest person I ever met" he pulled harder" and the most modest to "He cut both pigtails off the four year olds head, with his pitchfork and said to her" run along Abby" as she ran away crying holding her cut short hair, then Jacob faced back to the camera

"I am winning this thing just to see the upset faces on all the other campers, so for all you campers trying to audition don't cause your not getting in" He laughed and kept laughing until his transmission ended and then he stuck his tongue out and walked off stage.

**also I must thank, KINGREADER, BloodRedRose04, and DawnShadowQueen for reviewing. Jesse unlike Jacob still grew up in Cool ranch so he has an accent but has seen the world enough, that he is not like creepy like this guy! Only drake and Eric remain, don't worry you won't have to deal with Jacob to long. **


	15. Drake

**Ok this is the second to last audition before Total Drama Magic actually starts, also It will most likely not be updated past the first chapter until I finish My Journal: Year One. I've only planned six more chapters for it including the next one so when that's finished I'll go back to this one and finish it before starting the My Journal Sequel: **

A boy with black hair with a red streak in his bangs came up to the platform, he is wearing a leather jacket and has a dragon fang earring. " The name's Drake Deathfountain and I'm pretty certain I can get on the show, if I get the prize I'll use it to open a pre-school were the kids are free to be as rebellious as they want" He heard a chuckle from outside " Hey, why not laugh to my face and tell me what's so funny". The laughter stopped "The reason I chose preschool because; you need to know how to be yourself from a young age".

He pulled out a long black staff with a trident at the front" This is my wand, and now let me think if you didn't hear my name correctly it has the word Death in there meaning that I am a student of Death. " He pointed to the white death symbol on his jacket.

"Let me see I am a rebel, and a badboy to most but I still care for things because if not well I wouldn't survive too long; like water, and education, and civil rights; what's does races, and skin color change about who we are on the inside "he began to rage because of this" NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME NOTHING! I also don't get why people treat girls different about every girl in my class is smarter than the guys and better at a lot of things, really I don't know why there much prejudice around that!"

With a thud his timer went off and he finished" Drake Deathfountain out!"

**Only Eric left and I kind of found it surprising that I started and ended with Life.**


	16. Eric

**Ok the last Oc and by the way this is going to be my main focus; until My Journal is done with revisions. I'm just not happy with its quality. I just really don't like the quality so I'm gonna revise the chapters until I'm happy with their quality**

A boy with brown hair with a book in his hand walked in front of a platform when, he got closer he bumped into a table" Oof Watch it dork" After removing the books from his eyes it was discovered they were a light green. His T-shirt was a similar color. After about five or so minutes of repeating this process he realized the crystal ball was on. "the name's Eric Bearbloom; born and raised in Mooshu."

He pulled out a green lightsaber **(Total Drama world tour pun) **" This is my weapon, I get good grades; a fire expolision mechanism is performed by the Dragon titans creation of flame which was made and damage taken by the user to trigger the chemicals **(Totally untrue science -_-) **This creating the well-known spell Immolate given to Fire Wizards once they became Masters." Eric continued to go on and on about, different spell theories, and wizard history.

" Most say I'm nerdy but they're usually the people who won't become a famous Nero-Healer in the end, also Light greens my favorite color I'm always wearing it somewhere. I also forgot to mention I'm a life wizard; yeah that's pretty cool I guess" he was just about to go into another report on the history of life magic when he heard" Eric sweetie dinner's ready" He then faced back to the crystal balls " see you on the show".

**Also since I also realized I never put a personality for My Journal so I get to make this guy like Harold cause for most of the situations it's going to make the most sense. Drake = Male Death= Duncan (ok Harold would be Ice but life makes more sense.) Not only that but Mooshu Is generally compared to Asia and in every cliché with a smart kid 1/5 of the time its Asian and not the main character. **


End file.
